Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Electric Dream
Summary: Prequel To Vampire Nights: One shot: With the power of life and death in your hands what would you choose? But what if the choice turns out not to be the right one after all? What if the dream is better than the reality? Sam/Jess


**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters in this one shot**

**Hey all, a much loved reader of my story Vampire Nights requested for this little ficlet to be made, so here it is. This is a companion piece to my latest multi chapter story Vampire Nights; don't have to read it for this to make sense but it might help or you could read this then check it out afterwards. Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget reviews are very awesome. **

**Readers of Vampire Nights: if there is a one shot linked to this series you want to see them PM me and I will gladly write it for you, just like this one was created by request. Much love to you all. **

**Dedicated to GaelicAngel whose request inspired this one shot to be born. **

The full moon hung high in the sky and shone down upon the streets below. A lonely chill snaked its way through the streets, biting at anyone who was in its path. Shadows reigned supreme with the darkness becoming so intense to the point of being overwhelming. All of these factors and more deterred the living, forced them to seek comfort in their warm safe homes snuggled up under their blankets next to the fire with the ones that they love. Sickening really if you thought about it.

The night was the best time of the day, the night was when everything happened and the night was the time to feel the most alive. Well...that was coming from a vampire's point of view...yeah could be slightly biased. But that didn't make it any less the truth. There was always something enchanting about the shadows that dance with every step, the stars that light up the night sky and the moon so full that is was perfect. Almost...romantic if you looked at it like that, all that it needs was a loved one to share it with then it would be beyond perfection.

Yeah he could almost imagine it, lying out on a blanket under the stars while holding the person he loves in his arms. Feel their warmth, feel the moon shine down upon them and feel their laugh vibrate throughout the whole of his body. It was a reoccurring dream...a pipe dream I suppose you could call it but it was a dream nevertheless. However in the dream his lover was always concealed nothing but a mere blur and a sensation within his arms. His dream felt so close yet he could never catch it. He could never find the person who belonged in his arms...it was more of an extreme fantasy than a reality.

And he was convinced that would never change...

Sam plunged his hands into the depths of his pockets while he walked the desolate streets. The gas lamps flickered above him giving him the only source of light available, not that it mattered, he could see better in the dark then he could during the day anyway. Just one of the many perks of his kind.

The moon shone down upon his face making him feel at peace instantly. There always was something soothing about a midnight stroll during a full moon, it was one of the only times he could get away from his family. Don't get me wrong he loves his Sired family however there is only so much of his eternity he could take with them without wanting to tear their heads from their necks himself. Pretty much like an average family's dynamics even if they were anything but ordinary.

He drew in a deep breath, one that he didn't really need but it was a force of habit anyway, and brought himself crashing back down to reality. He couldn't afford to become distracted now, not when he had a job to complete, one he knew he couldn't screw up. This was his chance to prove himself to his Sire and his siblings. To shake off the label of 'baby' of the family, the last one out of the hundred to be reborn and the weakest link who had been sheltered for most of his rebirth. He was going to show them, he was going to show everyone that there was more to Samuel Konvinski then some damned vampiric damsel in distress. He was perfectly capable of looking after himself; he didn't need his Sire by his side holding his hand like an infant.

Suddenly the vampire was torn out of his musings by a shudder running along the length of his spine. The hair upon the back of his neck stood to attention while he froze midstride. A growl erupted out of his mouth involuntarily in the process. He could feel his fangs begin to descend and with this he assumed his eyes were shining that bloodied crimson once more. Good thing he was alone...there was no way he was going to be responsible for his family having to move...again.

His nose crinkled as that undeniable vile stench filtered its way through his nostrils. That unmistakeable smell of horror, of destruction and of death. A smell so horrific that the first time he had come across it he had thrown up his earlier meal she was very tasty as well.

They were here.

Sam closed his eyes while his hands clenched into fists against his side. He tuned out his surroundings until he was completely focused upon that smell alone. After a couple of moments the vampire's lips spread out in what could be described as a sadistic smirk. His eyes flickered open while that smile remained on his face. "Gotcha."

* * *

"Please stop, why are you doing this? Please!" a distressed female voice pierced through the silent atmosphere. Her hysterical sobs and shouts bounced off of the buildings in an eerie echo as she herself pressed her body as close to brick wall within the alley as possible. Her chest heaved in and out as her breaths were more like pants with her fear starting to overwhelm her. Her whole body trembled while she pressed herself further against the building.

She shut her eyes but she could still feel the creature looming over her. Its putrid breath ghosted over her face making the young girl suppress the urge to gag. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and her mind screamed at her to run, to do anything. This was it; she knew that this would be the end. She was going to die; she was going to die at the age of twenty one. Swallowing deeply the young girl sent up a silent prayer to anyone who would be listening to her as she felt the creature come even closer. "Please..." she cried out one last time.

She could feel the disturbance in the air around her as she sensed the creature lift up its claws ready for what she knew would be the killer strike. This was it. The end.

With one last sob she let out a heart wrenching scream as she felt the creature's claw descend down upon her. The skin on her side was ripped to shreds as blood began to pour out of the wound. Her knees buckled under the force of the creature and her glassy blue eyes flew open. She watched the wolf above her snarl as his muzzle sniffed at her side, its tongue was poked out of the corner of his mouth and through the pain she could clearly see the wolf was salivating.

She screamed once more while she watched the wolf reveal its fangs. Its head was dangerously close to her neck and she knew enough about the supernatural world to know that with one bite it was all over. She would be like him...

She attempted to roll away or move away from the werewolf however the pain in her side restricted any form of movement. Black dots started to form in front of her vision while she could feel her consciousness slip away. She saw the werewolf's snarling face looming over her, its black eyes boring into her face and as she heard a male voice shout she lost her battle with consciousness.

* * *

Sam rounded the corner and almost felt himself freeze in his tracks. There was the fucker but he wasn't alone. No he had a young girl cornered, one who Sam recognised as being Jessica Moore, the daughter of a rich landowner and his former parents goddaughter. Shit. Shit. Shit.

The young vampire knew he didn't have any time to spare. "HEY!" he yelled towards the werewolf while he made his way over towards the pair. His crimson eyes remained locked onto the wolf and he was instantly hit with the overpowering smell of blood. He could feel the venom build up in his mouth as every instinct shouted at him to take what he wanted, to feed. No...He wasn't a damned newborn, he wasn't out of control. He can't lose it now, not when he wants to prove to his family he is more than capable of making it on his own. He doesn't need them; he doesn't need his Sire there to back up his every movement. He was more than the baby of the family and that was what he was out to prove. With these thoughts he managed to repress his bloodlust and focus upon the wolf in front of him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size mutt," Sam taunted with a smirk spreading across his lips a complete contrast to how he was actually feeling inside. He was now starting to regret his decision to take this hunt on all because of a stupid argument with his Sire, all because he felt like he had to prove himself. "Here doggy doggy doggy," Sam called while he whistled.

The wolf growled at the young vampire and turned his attention away from the girl towards Sam. With a hiss the wolf lunged at the vampire, its claws outstretched in front of him, his jaw snapping towards the vampire's neck.

In an instant Sam felt his body crash to the ground under the weight of the wolf. His hands reached up to grasp onto his fur while he cocked his head to the left slightly. The wolf's jaws snapped at the inch of air between his mouth and the vampire's neck. He continued to snarl while his drool dropped down onto the vampire. "Eww oh that's just gross," Sam muttered through clenched teeth as the strain of keeping the wolf from biting him was starting to take its toll. He could literally feel the wolf's hunger grow as his snot inched closer to his neck. His strength didn't seem to be enough to keep it at bay...No...He was strong. He was just as strong as the rest of them. He could do this. He wasn't weak and he needed to show his Sire and siblings that he was more than capable of looking after himself,

"NO!" Sam shouted as he lifted his feet until they were placed on the werewolf's chest. With a sharp kick the wolf went flying backwards into the wall behind him. Sam pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his right hand across his cheek getting rid of the drool. "You need a damned muzzle mutt," he commented while he watched the wolf stand up on all fours once more.

The wolf's top lip curled up so the full extent of his fangs was revealed. He growled low and threatening at Sam and this just caused the young vampire to chuckle. "You can't scare me mutt. Two can play at that game," with those words the vampire crouched low so he was in what almost could be described as a pouncing position. His eyes flashed the deepest crimson as his own lip curled up at the corners. His set of fangs descended further while an inhumane growl escaped his lips.

The two supernatural creatures started to circle each other.

Vampire vs. Werewolf.

Both snarling and showing their fangs to one another in a dance of dominance. Neither one was willing to back down to the other nor did both know that they were the stronger species. This show of power and status lasted a couple more moments before the young vampire pounced.

Sam knew he had to be quick, the werewolf might have strength and weight over him but the vampire had his speed. In one fluid movement Sam had mounted the wolf's back who thrashed and bucked up under him attempting to dislodge his grip from his fur. But Sam was stubborn, he refused to be moved.

The vampire leaned forward and sunk his fangs into the wolf's neck. His fangs pierced through fur, flesh, muscle, bones and eventually into the artery. All the while the wolf continued to thrash like crazy trying with all its might to throw the vampire off of him to no avail. Sam injected his venom into the wolf remembering one of the first lessons his Sire had taught him.

Vampire venom was poisonous. Towards humans it infects their body, stops their hearts and mutates their genes making them a vampire themselves. Towards other vampire's it was a high, drinking another vampire's blood was an intimate affair and normally happened between lovers in the throes of passion, it was like a legal high. Towards werewolves however it was a dangerous toxin that drains their power and renders them weak, if enough venom is released the creature can become seriously ill and revert back to its human form, making the kill that much easier. It was a cheap dirty tactic but it worked and in the end to some vampire's that was all the mattered.

Sam felt the werewolf stagger underneath his bite. He could feel its strength and life force slowly die away as he pulled his fangs out of its flesh. The vampire jumped down off of the werewolf's back in time to see it fall down onto the floor. A white glow surrounded it and where it had a long muzzle, lots of fur and four legs it now was human. A very naked male human.

Grimacing slightly the vampire loomed over the male's form. His chest rose with each breath and there was a rattling sound with each inhale. There were two bloody pronounced holes standing proud on his pale skin and his hands were coated in blood. His eyes were half mast and he seemed to be between unconsciousness and the reality.

"Please...I have a family..." the man whispered as if those words were taking all of his strength to say.

Sam leaned down and smiled gently towards the man. "And now they can be safe," he replied fisting the man's hair in his hands so he brought his head up to his level. "Rest now," he muttered before his fangs once more punctured the man's skin.

The manwolf gurgled once while his hands weakly tried to bat the vampire away but his strength was being zapped with each suck the vampire took. His eyes locked onto the Sam's crimson briefly, a pleading look was present in them before they rolled up into the back of his head and his body fell limp.

Sam watched as the manwolf's chest fell still and only then did he retract his fangs. Slowly the vampire placed the man's body on the floor and straightened to his full height. That was his first werewolf kill and tonight he had proved he was more than the baby of his family. He was Samuel Konvinski a fierce vampire who was just as strong as his siblings.

A cough from somewhere near his feet brought the vampire out of his musings. He was brought back to reality and found himself soon kneeling by the female's side. His right hand caressed the back of her head bringing it up from the floor while his other hand supported her waist. Her glassy blue eyes seemed to focus on his face.

"Samuel?" she whispered weakly bringing one of her hands up to cup his cheek. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips before another cough wracked her body, this time a droplet of blood dripped down out of her lips. "You always were my knight in shining armour," she added gently.

"That's because you always were a damsel in distress. Jess I..." Sam started to say feeling sorrow for his childhood friend but she placed a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything further.

"Ssh...It's alright. I always wondered what happened to you five years ago and now I know," she whispered as another coughing fit erupted out of her mouth. Her hand dropped away from his face and fell onto the wound on her side. A pain filled grimace overtook the gentle innocent smile that was once on her face. "I guess this is it huh?"

Sam shook his head feeling a bloody tear running down his cheek. His mind was whirling with different possibilities. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't. He had known Jessica since he had been a child; they had been the best of friends until that faithful day of his kidnapping then rebirth. When he was younger he had always imagined his future with her by his side, they would have a vast expense of land with happy workers and four children. Twin boys and two girls that was the future he always imagined he would have. But he couldn't have that anymore. No he was a vampire and Jess was dying...No...He couldn't let her die...not after everything he had been through.

In that moment in time Sam had made his decision. He refused to think about what his Sire or his siblings would say. Or how they would act, that wasn't important. All that was important to him was the girl dying in his arms. He couldn't let her die.

"Jess, forgive me," he whispered pressing his lips to hers gently. When he pulled away he shot the confused girl a gentle smile before allowing his fangs freedom once more. Ignoring the smell of her blood covering her clothes and his own he pressed his lips against her neck. He could feel the pulse increase at that small pressure and slowly he willed his fangs to pierce through the skin. Venom flowed into his mouth and hearing the girl hiss at the pain of the penetration he allowed the venom freedom into her body.

She screamed as fire consumed her and this just caused another bloody tear to run down Sam's cheek. He was now responsible for another vampire.

He was a Sire.

No longer the baby of the family.

* * *

Sam lay on the blanket under the stars. Jess's weight was cradled against his chest with her ear pressed over his deceased heart which remained silent. Her own heart pounded in her chest and was heard by both vampires.

The moon shone down upon the lovers, basking them with its glow and making the moment seem more perfect than it actually was. Jess's eyes were closed as she laughed. Her whole body shook with the movement and Sam could feel her laugh hum through his body.

He had imagined this moment numerous amount of times before. He had felt so whole, so complete in the dreams, his lover had felt different, felt more like home and he could have sworn his heart was beating in his dreams. He still had those dreams and his lover remained blurred, Jess never featured in them at all.

Her weight felt wrong wrapped around him, nothing like the lover in his dreams. As she lay in his arms Sam couldn't help but ask...

_Is this it?_

**Fin. **


End file.
